Dreams Do Come True
by AngelCherry2k2
Summary: [Finished!] Just some S+S fluff I thought up ^^; R+R plz!
1. Sad Winter Days

Disclaimer: I do not own CC/CCS or any of the characters in this fic. In fact, I own nothing in this fic. Poor me ;_;  
~*~  
Key:  
"..." - Speech  
'...' - Thoughts  
*...* - Actions  
~*~  
Sakura slowly walked along the snow covered path in the park. "Sakura?" Tomoyo said. "What's wrong?" *sigh* "I just miss Syaoran..." replied Sakura, looking down at the snow. "You're just gonna have to deal with it, Sakura. It's been 4 years...." Tomoyo remarked. "I know.... It's just...." started Sakura, unable to finish. Tomoyo looked at her worryingly. 'Poor Sakura...' She thought. 'She really loved him, didn't she?' "I had a weird dream...." Said Sakura suddenly. "What was it about?" "I'll tell ya later. I gotta go. Ja ne!" "Ja ne Sakura-chan!" replied Tomoyo. Sakura took off down the path towards her house.  
  
~*~  
Author's Notes:  
  
Angel-chan: Lame, ne? This is my first fic, so don't hurt me.  
Kero: *pelts Angel with an M&M*  
Angel-chan: grr.... *runs after Kero* Those were MY M&M's!!!!  
~*~  
Translations of Japanese words used:  
  
ja ne = See ya later 


	2. Good News!

Disclaimer: You've read enough CCS fics to know :P  
~*~  
Key:  
"..." - Speech  
'...' - Thoughts  
*...* - Actions/Sounds  
[...] - Setting  
(...) - Phone conversation  
~*~  
[Tomoyo's House]  
*Ring Ring* "Hello?" (Tomoyo?) "This is her" (Hi, it's Sakura. You know how I said I'd tell you my dream later?) "yeah?" (Well I'm telling you now. You set me up on this blind date and when he got there, it was actually Syaoran!) "Really?" (Yeah! You think it means anything?) "I wouldn't know, but with your recent run of dreams meaning something, I'd have to say yeah" (*giggle* I hope it does.... I really miss him...) "Well winter break's coming soon... maybe you can go to Hong Kong and visit him!" (great idea! *click*)  
"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled into the phone. She sighed, and hung up. "Me and my big mouth..."  
  
[Sakura's House]  
"Pleasepleaseplease can I can I CAN I?" Sakura said, jumping around wildly. "Hmm... I guess. But you have to pay for half of it" replied Fujitaka, dizzy from watching his daughter jump around. "OOOOOOH ARIGATOU!!!" She squealed, hugging him. She then ran to her room and told Kero.  
[Sakura's room]  
"Ohmygod I can't believe I'm actually gonna go to Hong Kong!" squealed Sakura, still jumping around her room. Kero sweatdropped. "Why would you wanna visit the brat?" "He is not a brat!" Yelled Sakura. Kero shrunk back. "Sorry." Sakura finished packing, then called Tomoyo again.  
  
[Tomoyo's House]  
*Ring Ring* "Hello?" (Tomoyo? It's Sakura again) "Oh, hi Sakura" (You'll never guess what I'm doing for winter break!!!) "What?" (I'm going to Hong Kong to visit Syaoran!) "Oh that is so COOL!" (I know!) "Maybe I can come with you!" (That'd be great!) "Look, I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Ja ne!" (Ja ne Tomoyo-chan!) *click*  
~*~  
Author's Notes:  
Angel-chan: Hello again! I'm doing short chapters cuz' I have VEEERY little free time with school and such 


	3. More Good News!!!

Disclaimer: You've read enough CCS fics to know :P  
~*~  
Key:  
"..." - Speech  
'...' - Thoughts  
*...* - Actions/Sounds  
[...] - Setting  
(...) - Phone conversation  
~*~  
[Sakura's House]  
*Ring Ring* "Hello?" (Sakura? It's Tomoyo. I have some ultra cool news!!!) "What?" (I asked my mom last night, and she said I could go to Hong Kong with you!!!!) "Oh my god that's soooooo COOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!" (I know! I gotta go pack. Ja ne! *click*) "Uhh.... ja ne..."  
  
[School]  
"You think Syaoran's changed? You think Meiling is still his sec-" Sakura went on. "Sakura chill out! It's only been 4 years!" Tomoyo interrupted. "ONLY?! ONLY 4 years?!" Sakura yelled. "Okay, it's been a long and sad 4 years." Tomoyo said sarcastically. "Better" Sakura complimented.  
"Sakura, I think not having Syaoran made ya go coo-coo" remarked Tomoyo. Sakura sweatdropped. "Not funny." "Seemed funny when I thought of it" Tomoyo said with a shrug. "When was that? New Year's Eve 2001? The quote Greatest Day of your life?" said Sakura. Tomoyo blushed slightly "Uhh... no" she said. "Then when WAS it?" Sakura said supiciously. "For your humble information, I thought of it 5 minutes ago" Tomoyo said, sticking out her tongue.  
Sakura giggled. "Tomoyo, could you take 5 seconds out of her daydreams of Eriol - filled day to be the slightest bit mature?" "I'll consider it" Tomoyo said with a face. Sakura looked at her with an even funnier face. They looked at each other with straight faces, then cracked up. In the middle of their laughing fit, Eriol walked by. "What's so funny?" he inquired. Sakura and Tomoyo immediately stopped laughing. "Uh... nothing!" Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison. Eriol eyed them for a bit, then walked off. "Whew..... that was close..." *RIIIIING* "There's the bell! Ja ne Tomoyo-chan!" "Ja ne Sakura-chan!" They said as they headed their separate ways.  
  
~*~  
Author's Notes  
  
Angel-chan: Ok, now with Kero out of the way, I can actually be serious for once.  
Delivery Man: Delivery for Angel-chan  
Angel-chan: Uhh..... thanks.... *opens package*  
*Kero pops out and pelts Angel-chan with an M&M*  
Angel-chan: Grr.... *runs after Kero* 


	4. Friend vs. Friend

Disclaimer: You've read enough CCS fics to know :P  
~*~  
Key:  
"..." - Speech  
'...' - Thoughts  
*...* - Actions/Sounds  
[...] - Setting  
(...) - Phone conversation  
~*~  
[Algebra class]  
'Ugh..... why won't you ring you stupid bell!!' Sakura thought to herself as her teacher droned on about nothing. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang. 'Finally...' Sakura thought, gathering up her books.  
  
[Sakura's Room]  
"Well... winter break starts tomorrow..... did you pack every-" said Tomoyo. "I have everything I'd ever need and then some" Sakura interrupted. "O...............k...." Tomoyo said with a huge sweatdrop. "When's the pl-" Tomoyo said again. "The plane leaves at 5:45 tomorrow afternoon, exactly 2 hours and 45 minutes after we get out of school." interrupted Sakura. Tomoyo sweatdropped again. "Sakura, did you memorize this or something?" "Yeah. Did you?" Sakura answered. "No....." Tomoyo admitted. "WELL YOU SHOULD!" shouted Sakura. Tomoyo whimpered a bit, then started crying and ran out the door. "Tomoyo-chan!!" she yelled after her, but with no reply. She sighed, and walked slowly back to her room, flopped onto her bed, and started crying herself. *Ring ring* *ring ring* "Hello?" Sakura said into the phone with a shaky voice. (Sakura? What's wrong?) "Syaoran-kun?" (Yeah, what's wrong?) Sakura's heart jumped into her throat. "Uhh...... nothing!" She quickly said, stabilizing her voice. (Uhh... ok....) "Well, Syaoran-kun, sorry to cut it short, but I have a ton of homework. I'll see you tomorrow!" *click* (Huh?)  
  
[Hong Kong]  
  
"What'd she mean, she'd see me tomorrow?" Syaoran said dumbfounded, still holding the phone. He shrugged, hung up the phone, then walked outside and stared into space. 'What'd she mean?' He kept saying to himself. 'Is she coming here for something?'  
  
  
~*~  
Author's Notes  
  
Angel-chan: Most of you probably know what'll happen next.  
Kero: Whole lotta mushy stuff between Sakura and the brat?  
Angel-chan: HE ISN'T A BRAT! *stuffs Kero in another box and mails him to Hong Kong* Is there any chance I can get Suppi-chan as a co-host? 


	5. An Unexpected Visit

Disclaimer: You've read enough CCS fics to know :P  
~*~  
Key:  
"..." - Speech  
'...' - Thoughts  
*...* - Actions/Sounds  
[...] - Setting  
(...) - Phone conversation  
~*~  
[Airport]  
"Flight 396 to Hong Kong is now boarding at Gate 5. Repeat: Flight 396 to Hong Kong is now boarding at Gate 5. Thank you." came a voice over the intercom. "C'mon Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura shouted, running towards the gate. "I'm coming!" she shouted back. They finally reached the gate and climbed onto the plane.  
  
[Plane]  
"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod I can't believe I'm gonna see Syaoran!!!!!" Sakura squealed, bouncing around in her seat. Tomoyo sweatdropped. "I'm just gonna pretend not to know you..." she said. "Welcome to flight 396 to Hong Kong. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for takeoff." A voice said. Both Sakura and Tomoyo did so. "Is this seat taken?" asked a kind voice. Sakura looked up from the floor. "Eriol! What are you doing here?" she asked. "I have my reasons..." he said mysteriously. Sakura blinked a few times. "Is this seat taken?" he asked again. "Uhh.... no!" she quickly replied. He sat down and stared into space for a while.  
  
[1 hour later]  
"Ugh..... this is taking an eternity....." Tomoyo mumbled. "Really..." replied Sakura. *enormous length of silence*  
  
[15 minutes later]  
"..."  
  
[30 minutes later]  
"..."  
  
[45 minutes later]  
"..."  
  
[1 hour later]  
"Are we there yet?" Sakura said, yawning. "No." Tomoyo answered quickly. "Well wake me up when we get there." Sakura said, falling asleep. Eriol looked over at her and smiled. "Goodnight my cherry blossom..." he quietly said, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
~*~  
Author's Notes  
Angel-Chan: I'd like you to meet my new co-host, Suppi-chan!  
Suppi-chan: *bouncing off the walls*  
Angel-chan: Who left out the chocolate? *sweatdrop*  
Suppi-chan: *still bouncing off the walls*  
Angel-chan: I want Kero-chan back!!!!! 


	6. The Looney Hotel

Disclaimer: You've read enough CCS fics to know :P  
~*~  
Key:  
"..." - Speech  
'...' - Thoughts  
*...* - Actions/Sounds  
[...] - Setting  
(...) - Phone conversation  
{...} - Mid-story Author's Notes  
~*~  
[Airport in Hong Kong]  
"Finally!!!!!!!" said Sakura, taking an enormously long stretch break along with Tomoyo and Eriol. "Eriol-kun?" said Sakura quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear. "Yes, Kinomoto-san?" he answered. Sakura blushed. "KAWAII!!!!!!!" Tomoyo squealed, pulling out her video camera. "Uhh....... Tomoyo-chan? Don't you think you're a little OLD to be videotaping me? I thought you gave that up YEARS ago!" Sakura whined. "I always carry my video camera around in case anything INTERESTING were to happen!" Tomoyo said. Sakura blushed again. "And I know SOMETHING interesting will happen with you and Syaoran together!" Tomoyo added. If it were humanly possible, Sakura would've probably turned into a cherry by now. "Hoe........" she said quietly. "Daidouji-san, don't you think you made Kinomoto-san blush enough already?" Eriol said. "If there is anything kawaiier {Is kawaiier a word? =\} than Sakura-chan, I don't know it!" she squealed. Eriol sweatdropped. "Maybe we should go to the hotel and get some sleep...." Eriol quickly added. "Good idea!" Sakura and Tomoyo exclaimed in unison. They looked at each other, then cracked up. Eriol sweatdropped again. After a few minutes of laughter, they finally got it together, got their luggage, and went to a hotel for the night.  
  
[Hotel Lobby]  
"Should we get one room or two?" Sakura asked Tomoyo and Eriol. "I think one, cuz girls get beds, and Eriol sleeps on the floor!" Tomoyo said, giggling. {Bad Tomoyo-chan. Be nice to Eriol-kun :P} Eriol shrugged. "I guess it's ok. Besides, it'll save you some money, Kinomoto-san." Eriol replied after throwing a ball of crumpled paper at Tomoyo. Sakura quickly paid for the room, then ran off with Tomoyo and Eriol to their room.  
  
[Hotel Room]  
"Dibs on the first bed!" Sakura said, throwing her stuff on one of the beds. "Dibs on other bed!" Tomoyo said, throwing her stuff on the other bed. "Dibs on floor..." Eriol said sarcastically, dropping his stuff at the door. Sakura looked over at him, then said "Eriol-kun, you can have this bed. I'll sleep on the floor." {Aww...... Sakura-chan is so friendly ^^} "It's ok, Kinomoto-san, it's only polite to let girls have the beds." He answered. {You dummy! You just passed up a nice bed there! Oh wait, I'm typing this... never mind...} Sakura shrugged, then flopped on her bed. She looked over at the little clock on the nightstand next to her bed. It read 1:19 am. "Hoe?!?! 1:19 am?! We should go to sleep!!!" She exclaimed. "It would be a good idea..." Tomoyo said with a yawn. Sakura dashed into the bathroom. "Dibs on the shower!" She yelled. Tomoyo and Eriol sweatdropped. "She gets first dibs on everything..." Tomoyo mumbled. "Yeah...." Eriol mumbled back.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Angel-chan: That was long @.@  
Delivery Guy: Delivery for Angel-chan *hands her a box*  
Angel-chan: *opens box* *stares at the platinum ring with a huge diamond in the center* woah..... *looks at return address* That jerk STILL likes me?! Ick! *throws ring away*  
*Kero-chan also pops out*  
Angel-chan: Kero-chan! *glomps* *kicks Suppi-chan out*  
Kero-chan: She likes me! ^-^  
Suppi-chan: *too hyper to notice* 


	7. The Happy Reunion...

Disclaimer: You've read enough CCS fics to know :P  
~*~  
Key:  
"..." - Speech  
'...' - Thoughts  
*...* - Actions/Sounds  
[...] - Setting  
(...) - Phone conversation  
~*~  
[Hotel room, 8:00 am]  
*Beep... Beep... Beep...* "Hoe........." Sakura mumbled sleepily, reaching around for the alarm clock. She finally found it and shut it off. She rubbed her eyes, and found Tomoyo fast asleep on the other bed, and Eriol asleep on the floor. She got up and walked over to Tomoyo's bed. "Tomoyo-chan?" she said quietly. There was no reply. She took a huge breath, then shouted "WAKE UP EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!" With a start, Tomoyo and Eriol sat up. "What?" Tomoyo said sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "The darn alarm went off 5 minutes ago!" she complained. Tomoyo sweatdropped. Sakura looked over at Eriol, who had fallen back asleep, and sweatdropped. She quietly walked over to him, and dropped a large rubber spider on his head. He sat up sleepily, and pulled the spider from his head. "Nice try, Kinomoto-san." "Darn!" Sakura exclaimed. Both Tomoyo and Eriol laughed. They looked over at each other, and Tomoyo blushed slightly. "Wonder if they got breakfast....." Sakura said. "I'll go check!" she added, running out the door. Tomoyo and Eriol both sweatdropped. Sakura ran back a few minutes later. "No breakfast." She said with a sigh. Tomoyo shrugged. "Oh well. Syaoran'll probably serve us breakfast anyway, ne Sakura-chan?" she said. Sakura blushed. She suddenly remembered the phone conversation. "Hoe! Speaking of Syaoran, we better get going!" she exclaimed. She quickly changed out of her pink cherry blossom print pajamas and into a pair of blue flare legged jeans and a pink hoodie with cherry blossom petals on it. Tomoyo and Eriol did the same. Tomoyo changed into a pair of white capris with vines and flowers trailing up the right leg and a baby blue t-shirt with Angel across the front and Eriol into a pair of black cargo pants and a blue and black buttondown shirt.  
  
[50 feet from Syaoran's house]  
Sakura bounced around happily. "I get ta see Syaoran I get ta see Syaoran I get ta see Syaoran..." she said in a singsong voice. Tomoyo ran forward. "I don't know you..." she said quietly, stuffing her hands in her pockets. The rest of the way was eerily quiet.  
  
[40 feet from Syaoran's house]  
"..."  
  
[25 feet from Syaoran's house]  
"............."  
  
[Syaoran's welcome mat]  
"Hoeee....." Sakura finally said, butterflies racing around her stomach. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. Just remember a few years ago." She said cheerfully. Sakura thought back 4 years, to the last battle with Eriol, the transformation of the Light and Dark cards, and most importantly, the confession. The mere thought of it made her grow teary eyed. She slowly wiped the tears away, and knocked on the door. Sakura breathed heavily.... Seconds seemed like minutes, minutes like hours. After about a minute, a tall brown hair young man answered the door. Sakura went teary eyed for the second time. "Syaoran-kun!!!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Syaoran kissed her lightly on top of her head. "Hello my little angel...." he said quietly. That did it. Sakura started shedding tears of joy. She buried her face in his chest. Syaoran looked up and spotted Eriol, standing next to Tomoyo. He scooped Sakura into his arms and stormed over to Eriol. "You better not have done ANYTHING with her" he said, glaring at him. "I didn't" he said, sporting his trademark smile. Sakura looked up at Syaoran. "Don't worry, he didn't do nothing." she said cheerfully. With that, Sakura gave Syaoran a little kiss on the cheek. It was that year Sakura learned that dreams really can come true...  
~*~  
The End  
~*~  
Author's Notes:  
Angel-chan: Finally done! ^^  
Kero-chan: *staring down Angel-chan's bag of M&Ms*  
Angel-chan: *starry eyed at the kawaiiness* *notices Kero-chan going for her M&Ms* Oh no you don't!  
Kero-chan: sorry...  
Angel-chan: About the outfits!  
Sakura's outfit is totally fictional.  
Tomoyo's I actually own (I was wearing it when I wrote this chapter)  
Eriol's my bro was wearing. See? Real life is good for something ^^ 


End file.
